


Last Night

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: (Btw this takes place the morning after), Hangover, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Post case celebrating, Ratedmature for mentions of sex alcohol and swearing, Spoon was having a wholesome movie night meanwhile, The johnnys go clubbing and end up in bed together.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Toast and Ghost wake up after a drunken one night stand, and it's extremely awkward.(I was proud of this so I posted it here.)





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, enjoy.

Johnny sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the heels of his palms. He brushed a few stray black hairs back into some semblance of his regular combed back style and looked down at the comforter over his lap, working up the energy to get out of bed and start the day. However, to his immediate dismay, the fabric over his lap was unfamiliar to him. Instincts built from past experiences, similar and similarly dangerous but not necessarily the same, made him look around the room rather frantically. His worries were slightly calmed when he realized he was in Ghost's bedroom. Once the feeling of smooth sheets against his thighs had registered he glanced around the room, at the same moment as a splitting and all too familiar headache stabbed through his skull.

'Hangover...' Toast thought and grimaced. As he looked around the room his embarrassing suspicions were put to truth as he saw his clothes and some others piled in a heap by the door. Toast sighed and put his fingers against his temples,

'Shit what happened? Jesus, I hope I didn't bring a stranger home and take them in Johnny's bed. Oh god, wait...' he peeled his eyes away from the haphazard pile of clothes by the door and looked next to where he had been laying down. Sure enough, there he was, still asleep. Toast's eyes darted about his figure. First noting the mess of his brown hair, matted at the back and stuck with dry sweat to his forehead, and then a dark bruise where his neck met his shoulders that Toast could assume was not from the case they'd worked the night before.

As silently as he could he stepped out of the bed and got dressed, then scribbled a note.

"If you're hungry sir I'm making breakfast and if you need them I have antacids out too. -Toast."

Toast stepped into the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee, and started a kettle for some tea that he'd make for Ghost. Tea always calmed him down, and helped with his headaches. Toast was more of a coffee man himself, which at times he found ironic considering he was the more stereotypically likely to enjoy tea of the pair. Once the kettle whistled he tore open the packaging of a packet of orange-cinnamon tea.

'The cinnamon will do him good.' Toast thought, smiling.

While he cooked the pancakes he thought about what to say when Ghost got down. Johnny decided to first get what he knew for sure down.

For one, he knew that after the case the night before they'd both been very happy to have managed to find and capture the level twenty poltergeist in Mrs. And Mrs. Branch's home. They'd wanted to celebrate, he remembered, and Ghost suggested a club to go to.

Another thing was that Toast knew he'd probably been more drunk than Ghost. Toast could hold his alcohol enough, but he'd had a lot that night. He vaguely remembered Ghost ordering a Shirley Temple with two shots of vodka and nothing else that night, while Toast had matched shot-for-shot with a stranger at the bar. He won the contest he remembered, and the stranger had to be carried home by their girlfriend. The last thing Toast remembered was Ghost saying he was calling Fred and Colon to pick them up and drive then back to their apartment, taking a final shot, and then dancing until their ride arrived.

Johnny wondered what Ghost remembered what happened the night before and bit his lip. Toast didn't even know if they'd actually done anything. Toast had a tendency to sleep naked when he was drunk, and the hickey on Ghost's collarbone could very well have been from the club. He didn't fully know if Ghost had any interest in men, he had just assumed or they'd never talked about it.

Then again, Johnny had never shown any interest in girls in middle or high school to Toast's memory, and Toast remembered when he'd come out to Johnny as bisexual Ghost had a reaction that now in Toast's biased memory seemed hopeful. Also, when they'd met again after Mary's death Ghost had still been single.  Johnny didn't recall Ghost ever really talking about liking anyone in high school, but then again Toast never talked to Ghost about the guy's he'd fancied either.

Johnny's thoughts had been interrupted when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see his friend standing in the doorway if the dining room-kitchen in his slightly oversized hoodie and boxers.

"Uh, hey." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey." Johnny replied, then gestured with the spatula to the frying pan, "uh, how do you want your eggs, sir?"

"Scrambled." He answered, taking his mug and sitting at the dining room table behind Toast.

"So, uh, I was pretty wasted last night. Did-" Toast thought about what he wanted to ask- "Did Fred and Colon pick us up or did you call us a über? I can't remember anything past when we went dancing."

Johnny's question and statement hung in the air for a moment.

"Y-yeah. They came." Ghost's voice sounded very far away at that time, "so you don't remember anything?"

Toast stilled at the stove, and accidentally let his omelet burn. "Yeah, but I can kinda guess from the clues I've got." Toast realized what he'd said only after the words had left his lips, "I mean I know we got home safe and we probably pissed Fred off cause we interrupted his and Colon's Movie Friday."

"Oh. Yeah. I r-remember what happened." Ghost muttered, "and hey, you woke up before me so you can guess more than that I assume..."

"I can't completely." Toast ventured, "do fill me in on any details I missed." This request was a gamble, and Toast knew that it was. He turned around and placed the breakfast on the table and sat across from Johnny.

Ghost's face went red and he looked away,

"Are you really sure you can't guess? I mean, you woke up in my bed for fuck sake." After saying that Ghost's eyes widened as if surprised by his own bluntness.

"Ah yes I do recall that, but that was this morning, sir" the 'sir' at the end had been unconsciously said, but Toast was maybe having a tiny bit of fun providing information out of Ghost. Toast already knew at that point from Ghost's reaction that they had done something possibly scandalous the night before. Toast was careful as ever not to seem too amused at the moment and instead looked down at his meal. Johnny continued, "but I asked you about last night."

Ghost sighed, "well I guess this does have to be confronted at some point. We-" the words for clogged in his throat, "well you were drunk, and so was I. But maybe I was a tiny bit soberer since I remember, and well we got into the back of Fred's car and we whispered and laughed at each other. And then..." Ghost trailed off,

"Then?"

"Then maybe we got handsy with each other ok? And maybe when we got home you kissed me. And maybe it felt like ten years of restraint and pent up energy was released, and maybe I just felt so good to finally kiss you after years of pining and missing and thinking about you." Ghost blurted out glancing up at Toast's eyes.

'Oh, that was more heartfelt than expected.'

"I see," Toast said, "so we did..."

"Yeah."

Toast looked around awkwardly then asked, "w-was I good?" Sounding more insecure than he'd meant to.

"The best I've ever had." Ghost admitted, "and is that really your only question?"

"Well yeah, I love you and from what you've said I can guess that you like me too, do you?" Toast tilted his head a bit,

"Yeah, I- I do." Ghost nodded and smiled lightly.

"Then I suppose that's that then."

"I was at least hoping to come out to you first..." Ghost sighed,

"Eh, life happens. And my answer would have still been the same." Toast mused.


End file.
